


Seven Vessels and a Broken King: Prologue

by ExtremelyLost919



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Pale King is kind of a coward, Prologue to a potential future comic I’ma make, Radiance is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremelyLost919/pseuds/ExtremelyLost919
Summary: The Three Dreamers convince their kind of cowardly king to compromise something with the Radiance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The Pale King stared down at the documents in front of him. He nervously tapped his claw on the table in thought. “What should I do to ensure the kingdoms safety?” He mumbled resting his chin on one arm.  
“Why not compromise something with her?” The Watcher suggested.  
“You could come to a civilized agreement with the old light.” The Teacher said.  
Herrah sighed. “I’m not often one who’d offer advice to kingdoms outside my own,” The Beast began. “however, my suggestion is, don’t kill off her people.” The Pale King stared dumbfounded at the beast. “That’s my opinion, take it or leave it Wyrm.” Herrah shared, folding her arms.  
“Herrah does have a point.” Lurien hummed. “She’d still be remembered, without a doubt, if they stay alive.” The Pale King shrunk down in his seat. He’d originally resorted to taking out the things that kept the old light alive. Seems the fruits of that would be another failure.  
The Cowardly Wyrm carefully thought over his options. He couldn’t keep killing off her followers...or destroy her shrines, without the angry goddess retaliating in some shape or form. He also wasn’t _willing_ to speak to the light. _What could he possibly accomplish?_  
“I think compromising with her is still the best option.” Monomon stated. Both Herrah and Lurien nodded in agreement. The Pale King sat upright. “What would I say? I doubt she’d listen to me.” He attempted to argue. _An Excuse_. Herrah glared at the Pale King with her six sharp eyes. “You’re a ruler aren’t you Wyrm? Cowardice can be the key to your kingdom’s downfall.” The Wyrm went quiet. He knew Herrah was right, deep down, but he couldn’t help but feel trapped. Like the Lumiflies in their glass enclosures.  
Monomon scooped up the documents on the table and slid them into a bag. “You have very few options, your majesty.” Said Monomon as she clasped the pin on her bag to close it. “We can’t exactly talk to the Radiance ourselves, you know.” The Teacher was also right. The Radiance could very well attempt to turn them over to her side if they were to try to converse with her.  
“I think the three of us agree that only you can do this, sire.” Lurien stated bluntly. “Yes.” Monomon agreed. The Pale King lowered his head. He so badly wanted to make another excuse, but nothing came.  
“You have no more excuses Pale King. Just get the job done and over with.” The Beast grumbled angrily.  
“We’re still right behind you, your majesty.”  
“You’ll have our assistance as we help you from the side lines.”  
The Pale King sighed as he placed a claw in between his two eyes.

“If it’s absolutely come to this, then...”The cowardly Wyrm began.

“Okay.”

He would talk to the Radiance and ensure that Hallownest will last eternal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got some pages finished for this story! I currently don't have a set release date for new pages, but yea, until then! I hope you enjoy what you see! ^w^'

The Pale King is a coward. Which is why it took the Dreamers such a long time to convince him to make a compromise with the Radiance.

Luckily though, things turned out alright. The Radiance wouldn’t be forgotten, and The Pale King could continue his reign in peace.

But what of the vessels, and all other mistakes that he’s made?

The Hollow Knight, once thought to be pure, doesn’t need to pretend to be anymore. What will come of his newfound relationship with his father?

Six vessels land on the Pale King’s doorstep. Will he take them in along with the vessel he already has? Or will he throw them out, for he no longer has a use for them? 

What’ll happen to all the discarded vessels in the abyss?

But the most important question of all….

Does baby Hornet…. EXIST?!

Here's a Link to the comic!

[Here It BE!](http://7vesselsbrokenking.thecomicseries.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to a comic I want to make. :3  
> I’ll post a link to it when I’ve actually drawn pages & stuff . ^w^’  
> Until then!


End file.
